


Official

by weirdraccoon



Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is Not Okay, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lois is the best, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Worried Clark, caring Talia, implied batcave, worried Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Clark has decided to court Bruce, but he hadn't had the time to go to Gotham and talk to the Omega. His friend Lois is the only one who knows about his crush (although she doesn't know his intentions yet) and so, she is the first person to give him bad news about his Omega:Bruce Wayne has been taken from his home.Will Clark be able to find him before whoever took him hurts him?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810
Comments: 34
Kudos: 239
Collections: Superbat bottom Bruce & Top Clark1





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very short and I apologize. I thought it'll have more words. I did want it to be kind of a short prologue though... Hope you like it!

Lois was the first one to give him the news.

Then someone turned on the tv and all hell broke loose in the Daily Planet.

Bruce Wayne was missing. Taken from his mansion, according to Alfred Pennyworth, Beta butler and legal guardian of the Omega.

_“I went down to the kitchen because I heard some noises. Sometimes Master Bruce wakes up and moves around his home, so I thought I’ll find Master Bruce with a late snack. But then I saw Master Bruce coming out of his room, following the same noises I heard, and we looked at each other in surprise. While I’m well trained to defend myself and my ward, I’m afraid to say they managed to immobilize me while Master Bruce was taken forcibly outside the manor. I don’t remember what happened then, just that I woke up in the manor and there was no trace of Master Bruce.”_

They didn’t take anything else.

There were no ransom calls.

There were no leads as to who had taken Bruce.

He was gone.

“Lane! I want you at Gotham in the next hour!” Perry shouted from his office door. “I want everything there is to know about this Wayne kid, and if you happen to investigate this disappearance and find something, I want that too!”

Lois eyed Clark from the corner of her eye.

“Sure thing,” she yelled back. “Can I take backup?”

Perry glared her way and then at Clark.

“Sure, whatever! Just bring me something back!”

Lois grinned at Clark, and the other reporter winced.

He needed to find Bruce, not follow around his friend!

“Let’s go, Smallville, I’ll let you change in my car,” she said, walking towards the elevators while Clark looked dumbfounded at her.

“Change for what?” He stammered when he caught up with her in the elevator.

“You don’t fool me,” she said. “I know you’re Superman, and I know you have a gigantic crush on that Omega since the gala we went to a few weeks ago.”

“I’m not-

“Save it,” she interrupted. “I don’t want to hear you lying to me. You almost fainted when I told you Wayne was kidnapped, and then you looked at the tv as if it were a ghost. And not a Scooby-Doo ghost, a real terrifying ghost.”

Clark huffed but didn’t care enough to argue. He was trying to pick up Bruce’s voice somewhere in the world. Of course, it was harder than he could’ve imagined. The world was big.

“I want to see the manor and then I’ll go looking for him,” he decided. “You can help me investigate. I can’t hear him, I need _something_.”

“You got it, Smallville,” Lois smiled, turning to her car.

They arrived at Gotham limits exactly forty minutes later. They stopped at the GCPD and asked for James Gordon, but the commissioner denied them any questions and yelled at some of his officials to keep looking for Wayne. So, they decided to go directly to the manor, only to be stopped by other officers, along with the rest of the press.

“We need to get in,” mumbled Lois. “Maybe you could see something they missed.”

“I doubt it,” answered Clark. “I want to talk to Pennyworth, though.”

“I’ll distract them, and you run.”

Lois walked away before Clark could protest, and saw, amazed, how the Omega sauntered over, yelling about their rights. Almost immediately the rest of the reporters joined her, and the officers were at a loss of what to do, except guard the gates.

Clark hoped those weren’t some of the corrupt officers that didn’t hesitate to use their guns.

He took cover behind a news van and flew with superspeed over the clouds, then he turned to Wayne manor and flew over the gates, the garden and to the back door. He scanned the inside and found the kitchen and, inside, the old Beta who thanked him when he took Wayne back from his kidnappers a while ago. He was hunched over a counter with his head on his hands, crying silently.

“Alfred?” He called, knocking on the door and forgetting completely that the residents of the manor didn’t know him as Clark Kent but as Superman.

Turning his head to the door, Alfred cleaned his face with his sleeve. He opened the door and glared at Clark, narrowing his eyes at the reporter.

“You cannot be here,” he almost growled. “The press was denied access in order to keep Master Wayne’s private life private after all. I won’t answer any more questions related to his latest disappearance.”

Clark raised his hands in a placating gesture.

“I’m here to help, I swear,” he said, taking off his glasses and deactivating the intelligent coating he found in the Fortress to hide his civil identity.

“Superman?” Alfred exhaled. And it looked like he was on the verge of tears once again.

Clark quirked a small smile and took a step inside the kitchen.

“I’m not a very good detective but my partner is,” he said. “She won’t come in if you don’t want to, but perhaps I could send her photos of the place?”

Alfred nodded mutely, staring at Clark with hope in his old eyes.

“Just bring him back,” he begged silently, and pointed to the adjacent room, a large dining room with a big table and fancy chairs.

There were obvious signs of struggle the butler hadn’t had the energy to clean up yet -even after the GCPD was done with the place-. Clark took out his phone and took a few photos from every angle he could think of and sent them to Lois.

“Do you have any idea of who would want to hurt him?” Clark whispered, taking Alfred’s shacky hands and guiding him to one of the fancy chairs surrounding the large table.

“I… No. I mean,” Alfred stammered, looking lost. “He _is_ the richest Omega. And he is single, and still, he maintains the Wayne legacy. The company, the money, the blood… I always suspected of some founding families. I feel like they might do something to hurt, or manipulate young Master Bruce… However, I don’t think they took him. They wouldn’t do that.”

“So, you think whoever took him isn’t from Gotham,” Clark tried, looking the area with his various visions trying to find something other than the mess.

He had no such luck.

Alfred nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry Alfred, I’ll find him,” Clark promised. “They won’t even have time to ask for ransom.”

Clark walked back to the kitchen and out the backdoor, but he could hear Alfred whispering under his breath with a sad voice:

“I’m afraid Master Bruce could have been taken because of his designation rather than his money,”

He’ll find Lois because he couldn’t just leave her without saying something, besides he’ll have to ask her about the photos. Then he’ll change, and as Superman, he’ll go around the world trying to listen to Bruce’s voice, heartbeat… to find his scent… to find him.

At that point, he didn’t know how long it would take.


	2. The Kidnapping

Bruce had no idea where he was. Wherever it was, it was hot. He was thirsty. He was going through withdrawal. And he could barely see anything inside the darkness of his… carriage.

He woke up there and only knew -or guessed- it was a carriage because it was moving. However, there were no windows, nor sits. He was sprawled over a nest of soft fabrics and ornate pillows.

That was _not_ his nest.

He found the door fairly quickly after that realization -he would not be in someone else’s nest-. Only to be growled at by a massive Beta and threatened with a sword.

An honest to god fucking sword!

Bruce stumbled backward, and the Beta shut the door, leaving him in darkness once again.

He sighed.

His head hurt and he felt like throwing up.

He tried calling for Superman, calling for help until his throat hurt as well.

No one came.

He fell asleep before he knew it, and when he woke up again, he was in a room as big as his own room in the manor. The smell of Alpha so strong, it worsened his headache.

And then he did throw up.

“Fuck,” he muttered, passing a shaky hand through his hair.

It felt greasy.

“Do not worry, Omega,” a female Alpha said, entering the room. “Once your body accepts the denial of your addiction you will feel better.”

The Alpha sat beside him, on the edge of the bed placing a cold wet cloth over the back of his neck.

“Where am I?” He asked.

The woman hummed.

“I am not sure if you have the right to that information yet,” she said. “However, I can promise you that you are in no danger here, and once you are worthy, everything will be explained.”

Bruce eyed her, trying to glare at her but only managing a tired look.

“The right?” He growled weakly. “I have the right to know where the fuck I am, and who you are, and what you want from me.”

She tsked.

“No, no,” she said in a soothing voice, petting his hair like one would a child. “Omegas should not worry about that kind of thing. Right now, focus on getting better. Father will be pleased when you present as a strong, healthy breeder.”

“I’m not-

“Hush,” she placed a finger over his lips. “We’ll explain. Later.”

Bruce couldn’t help the tremor taking over his body. The fear he felt at the Alpha’s words. The flashbacks he tried to suppress without much success.

He threw up again, and the woman chuckled and cleaned him, treating him like a pup.

“Rest, Omega,” she whispered with the same soothing voice, pushing him into the pillows. “I will be back later.”

Bruce fell unconscious with the smell of past Alphas flooding his senses.

* * *

Still not knowing how long has passed since he was taken, Bruce could probably make a lucky guess just based on his withdrawal symptoms. The tremors were still there, and the headache, and nausea, but it had decreased slightly, marking the third or fourth day. However, Bruce didn’t have a clear head at that moment, shaken by the mere idea of being used as a breeder.

That one word had nightmares long forgotten return to his mind. He didn’t even know if he was awake or asleep when he saw the Alphas entering the room. He tried to call for someone to stop them. For the female Alpha to come back and talk to him with her motherly voice. For Superman to find him and untie him as he did before. For Alfred to wake him up and offer a cup of tea, a hug, and a promise to teach him how to defend himself. But when he opened his mouth, no sound came out of it. And the room distorted for a moment and turned into a dorm room.

Tears ran down his face. A dirty rag muted his whines. The uniform’s red tie obscured his view. And a length of rope was tied around his wrists and ankles, keeping him immobile inside the wardrobe the older students stuffed him in.

He presented the week before.

He was still technically a pup.

Whoever said Alphas were unable to harm Omegas were naive.

Bruce felt hands touching his face and he jolted awake, falling off the bed in his desperation of getting away from those hands.

“Easy,” a female voice said. Bruce peeked over the edge of the bed and found the Alpha from before, no sign of the other two nor their scents. “It’s me. You’re safe.”

Bruce continued staring at her, not moving a muscle.

He was still dressed in his own pajamas.

He moved away from her and she didn’t chase.

She was one of his kidnappers, but she promised he was safe.

Bruce’s mind was such a mess he could only whimper.

“Why don’t you come back here?” She asked, lifting the covers and waiting patiently.

Ever so slowly, Bruce pushed himself up on the bed, crawling towards the woman and kneeling.

The stench of Omega in fear made her purse her lips and wrinkle her nose.

She placed the covers over his legs, and sat back down, reassuring the Omega with actions rather than words that she wasn’t a threat.

She didn’t mention the submissive pose the Omega used in an unconscious instinct of survival.

“Do you feel better?” She asked, taking note of the Omega’s obvious trauma but ignoring it, nonetheless. “I brought you some more water and fruit, but I don’t want to force it on you if you still feel sick.”

Bruce was still staring, so the Alpha took the water and help him with small sips. Then she took a piece of watermelon and gave it to him to chew slowly.

She didn’t expect the Omega to break down on her, sobbing on her shoulder, with a firm grip in her blouse to keep her from leaving.

She didn’t expect to feel _something_ at that moment, cuddling the Omega in her arms, letting him scent her and her safety.

“Father will kill me,” she mumbled with resignation.

* * *

Bruce woke up feeling empty and more tired than he ever felt.

Not even the first days after his heat were so… heavy.

He was wrapped up in expensive clean sheets with no trace of Alpha scent for which he was thankful. He had no idea of what day it was or how long he had been kept there. He couldn’t even remember most of his withdrawal, mostly emotions and some flashes of images that made him shudder.

The door opened and the female Alpha who cared for him entered with a bowl of fresh fruit and a jug of water. She smiled when she noticed him awake, placing the items on the bedside table and sitting next to Bruce on the bed.

“Glad to see you are back to the land of the living,” she said. “Hungry?”

Bruce sat up against the headboard and shrugged, accepting the bowl when she handed it to him.

“Honestly, I’d really like a shower,” he mumbled around a piece of pineapple.

The woman smiled tenderly.

“I can help with that,” she purred, playfully. “My name is Talia, by the way.”

Bruce turned to her, surprised by the information.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“I was not sure you would remember if I told you during your cleansing,” she shrugged. “I am not supposed to tell you anything, actually. Father trusts me to watch over his chosen breeder, but I chose to help you and talk to you. I did not expect to like you at all.”

There was a small smirk on her lips, and Bruce arched an eyebrow.

“Nothing personal, beloved,” she said, getting off the bed and walking to a cabinet across the room. “All of Father’s breeders seem to be brainless submissive Omegas. It is a pleasure to meet one so out of the ordinary,” she chuckled, throwing a towel over the bed and a pair of silk pants and a vest. “You are the first one to find his Alpha scent so repulsive. Although that could have been your nausea. It is believed that the scent of Alpha calms an Omega, but you, beloved, threw up all over the covers.”

Bruce winced, frowning at the clothes he was apparently supposed to wear after his shower.

“About this breeder thing,” he looked at Talia.

Talia shook her head, sighing quietly.

“I am sorry, beloved,” she went back to the bed and ran a hand through Bruce’s hair. “If there was a way out of this for you, I would help you back to your home.”

“There isn’t?” Bruce asked, already imagining all ways of escaping in every single opportunity he was presented with. After all, Alfred taught him to fight -mostly self-defense- and he was sure he could beat at least a couple of Alphas or Betas that tried to stop him.

He didn’t know where he was, though. And after Superman saved him from those idiots in the Narrows, he thought the hero would have been there already. Apparently, this was a bigger mess.

He really would appreciate the help.

“What if someone finds me?” He asked. “I’m important, you know. I bet they’re looking for me.”

“Oh, they are,” Talia agreed. “The GCPD, however, is incompetent and naïve. They are still waiting for a ransom call, and the search parties go as far as the limits to Metropolis. We are very far away from Gotham. In fact, we are very far from America.”

“Well, fuck,” Bruce muttered. Following Talia when she motioned to the towel.

The bathroom was as big as the room. The bathtub occupied a whole side, there was a bench in the middle, and a mirror covering half of the opposite wall.

“Even I think this is too much,” he said in awe.

“Get in,” Talia gestured to the tub. “I will allow you your privacy, you earned it from me after all. But I will be in the room, so do not try to escape. Both of us will be in trouble if you do anything stupid. Understood?”

Bruce decided not to comment on the slight note of Alpha voice and nodded. Once the door shut behind Talia, he sighed. The bath was one of the best ones he had in a while, or perhaps he felt that way because he hadn’t had an honest shower in maybe a week. All the supplies available inside the bathroom were scentless, so his natural Omega scent would be even more prominent without his own coffee-aroma preferred soap.

“You’re okay, Bruce,” he told his reflection, standing in front of the mirror once he dried off. “Just bite him if he tries anything. Convince Talia to help you escape. Find a phone to call Alfred. Stay calm. You are fine.”

And if he had to pretend to be a brainless Omega following around a safe Alpha, then so be it.

Talia wasn’t so bad.

* * *

“Bruce Wayne, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Bruce was forced to kneel before an old man dressed in rich green robes. Talia stood by his side in a dress of the same colors, and the massive Beta that guarded his carriage was behind them.

Behind Bruce, there were at least fifty men and women dressed in black covering their faces and carrying swords. They had no scent, not even a neutral one, they were like shadows waiting for instructions from their leader.

“My daughter, Talia, informs me that you are finally free of your addiction,” the man continued. “I was surprised to learn that my intended mate was not as strong as he was supposed to. Not to worry anymore, I will train you myself for you to ignore such terrestrial seductions.”

Bruce couldn’t help his surprise at the word “mate”. Talia said he was to be a simple breeder. The woman herself was eyeing her father in barely hidden surprise as well.

“I will train you to be equal to me,” the man raised his hands. “You, my dear Omega, will own the world at my side, and together, we shall conquer it, for I am Ra’s Al Ghul and our destiny has been written.”

At his last words, someone took Bruce from under his shoulders and forced him to stand, while the ninjas behind him, the bodyguard behind Ra’s, and even Talia, kneeled.

Bruce was unable to hide his confusion and surprise, and so, Ra’s al Ghul took pity on him, walking towards him and caressing his face.

“Do not stress yourself, Omega,” he mumbled. “I shall explain everything to you over dinner.”

Bruce looked at Talia from the corner of his eye. The female Alpha showed no emotion on her face, but when she noticed Bruce watching her, she nodded minutely.

“Okay,” Bruce agreed, turning to Ra’s, and noticing the slight displeasure in his eyes he added, “Alpha.”

Ra’s grinned, but it was cold, dangerous.

Just like the ones in his worst nightmares.

* * *

They were alone for dinner. Ubu, the Beta bodyguard, was commanded to stay outside the door, and Talia was told to oversee the shadows’ training for the night since Ra’s himself will be busy. Talia cast a worried glance towards Bruce behind her father before leaving.

Ra’s didn’t try to make small talk. He ate and watched Bruce while the Omega ate his own food, thinking of Alfred while he tasted the not as good as his butler’s beef.

“You should eat as much as you can, Omega,” Ra’s ordered. “Heats are dangerous. Even more so when you do not take care of yourself out of them.”

Bruce frowned. The Alpha talked to him as if he were a mere child, which, judging by the age difference, Ra’s probably thought so.

“Why am I here,” Bruce chose to ignore the Alpha’s comment. “I’m just an alcoholic. For what I see, you don’t need money and I have a lot of it. Gotham tolerates me because I’m a joke they pity. I’m not untouched. I’m no innocent. If you want a submissive Omega, I’m not it. I’m not a mate.”

Ra’s took a sip of his wine, regarding Bruce with a serious look over the rim of his glass.

“You do not know it at the moment, Bruce,” he said levelly, surprising Bruce with the use of his name instead of his designation. “You will become one of the more dangerous people in the universe. Your allies will have much power over our reality. You will have the power to reshape the world, and much more, to your wishes. But right now, you are young. Lost. I shall unite myself to you for my cause to gain power. Together, we will conquer the world and rescue it from itself. Our children will inherit both of our organizations combined. The heirs of the demon will lead this world to its greatness. I will train you. Teach you. I will make sure you meet your fate, and, in turn, you will reinforce mine.”

Bruce shuddered. Why did he have to be kidnapped by a maniac?

“Oh, really?” He drawled. “And how do you know this?”

Ra’s didn’t answer. He took another sip of his wine, and just when Bruce resigned himself to his silence, Ra’s said:

“I will show you when you are ready,” he stood up. “For now, you go rest. You will need all your energy tomorrow for us to begin your training.”

He stood up and walked to the door, leaving the Omega alone at the table.

“By the way,” Ra’s said before closing the door. “Since I mentioned your allies, you should know these walls are lead-lined and soundproof. Not even Superman can hear you. And I advise against trying to escape, my shadows have clear instructions of what to do if they see you outside. Believe me when I say I do not want you to be submissive, but I will not hesitate to turn you into an obedient Omega if you try something idiotic.”

Bruce glared.

He couldn’t understand anything of what was happening.

And he could admit to himself that he was afraid.

* * *

Talia spent less time with him, explaining that now that he was healthy enough, her father was afraid of her trying to steal his intended mate. She did not say that it was too late. In those stolen moments, she tried to remind Bruce who he was and not who her father wanted him to be.

It was necessary, she would say, because she didn’t want him to be lost in his father’s plans. She wanted Bruce to keep his personality, his morals. She wanted to keep the man she fell in love with.

“I will see you tomorrow, beloved,” she whispered. “Survive your training.”

Bruce learned to smirk at those orders, given with the tone of Alpha voice but lacking its strength.

It was the way Talia wished him good luck, after all.

He had to admit to his capacity of ignoring Alpha commands, drugs, and alcohol when Ra’s tried to start with that in his training. He clearly noticed Bruce was faking the symptoms, and after the Omega explained his butler already helped with that, Ra’s threatened to teach him not to lie if it happened again.

Bruce didn’t know if the Alpha would actually follow up to his threats, but he didn’t want to find out. Not after he witnessed the torture against one shadow that didn’t pass one test.

He cried on Talia’s shoulders that night, sobbing about going home, while the Alpha caressed his hair, keeping him close.

“Aren’t you Ra’s heir?” Bruce asked one night, while Talia disinfected a wound on his forehead. “Why would he want more children? You’re pretty great with this whole assassin deed.”

“I grew up with my sister to take over the league,” she explained. “But when she presented as an Omega instead of an Alpha, father disinherited her, treated her like another shadow and not like a daughter. In the end, she betrayed the league. Was killed for it. And I guess father felt I was the same, even after all I have done to demonstrate my loyalty.”

“You have all his army under your orders,” he tried. “You could change things. You know this- his plan on rescuing the world isn’t right.”

“I love how you try to manipulate me, beloved,” she whispered, smiling tenderly at Bruce. “However, I may oversee the shadows, but I am still under his orders. He is the leader of the league, not me. And he is my father, I am loyal to him.”

Bruce pouted, looking her in the eye.

“I’d rather follow your lead, Talia,” he whispered back, causing Talia to laugh.

“You be good, beloved,” she instructed. “I don’t want to hear about another one of these,” she flicked his forehead over the cut, “or I will be the one teaching you a lesson in concentration.”

Bruce smirked, and Talia rolled her eyes.

Ra’s would often comment on his potential during training. Always mentioning how he was improving, and how much he had left to be like him. Bruce hated it.

He hated not knowing what time of the year it was. He hated how pale his skin had turned because of the lack of sun. He hated training with Ubu because the Beta always tried to kill him even if Ra’s ordered him not to. He hated how his injuries were his fault because he was not paying attention.

He hated Ra’s.

He hated his training.

Ra’s taught him how to use a sword, the league’s main weapon. How to use his body to distract, disarm, and attack. How to improve his self-defense movements. To control his scent. To control his senses, his breathing, his heartbeat.

He tried to teach him how to keep someone alive during torture, and how to end someone’s life in seconds. Bruce didn’t comply to practice those subjects, though, and he accepted the punishment for disobedience. Which Ra’s found both infuriating and fascinating.

“You are strong, Omega,” he said, looking over Bruce’s injuries on his back that were still bleeding, and caressing the whip in his hand. “But your strength is also your weakness. How do you expect to succeed if you are not willing to do what is needed?”

“Killing isn’t right,” Bruce breathed. “Torture isn’t right. You’re not right.”

Ra’s hummed.

“It seems we still have training to achieve,” he muttered darkly, raising the whip.

Bruce closed his eyes and tried really hard not to scream.

* * *

It came as a surprise since he had no idea what date it was.

It started with some shadows scenting him from a distance, which wasn’t all that uncommon because while they smelled like nothing, Bruce’s natural Omega scent was like a beacon for Alphas. Of course, no one dare approach the leader’s intended mate.

His scent never bothered him before, so he didn’t notice that it was more prominent than normal, sweeter. Calling for a mate to claim him and take him during his heat.

“What are you doing out?” Talia hissed, taking his hand and dragging him to his room. The one he woke up in during the withdrawal and that he still used. “Has father scented you?”

“No, I was just going to meet him,” he stuttered, taking off guard by the Alpha’s anger. Talia was always soft with him, she took care of him, and she accompanied him when he felt like breaking down. She reminded him of who he was.

“You stay here,” she growled, her eyes flashing Alpha red for a moment and Bruce shuddered.

“I’m going into heat,” he gasped. “How long had I been here?” He asked with a shaky voice.

“When was your last heat?”

“Like a month before you kidnapped me,” he mumbled, pacing the room. “Has it really been five months?” He turned with wide eyes towards Talia, ”please let me out. Please. I won’t let him claim me. Just let me go, I’ll find my way home, just let me outside.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the hormones or the fear, but he was almost about to kneel, to beg Talia to help him. He was pretty sure she loved him just like he loved her in a way.

“Are you nuts!” Talia whispered-yelled. “How do you plan to go all the way back to America, to Gotham, while in heat! You will be dead before you even think about crossing the desert.”

“Desert!” Bruce exclaimed, trying to ignore the itchy feeling all over his body.

“Hush,” Talia ordered, then she looked out the door to the hallway and back to Bruce, a worried expression on her face. “Here is what is going to happen: my father will try to claim you, to breed you. You have proven your potential, beloved, you are as good as the best shadow, and you will only improve to be like me, or him. But first, you have to see something. Wait here, I will be back.”

Bruce could only stare as she left the room. He turned to the bed, crawling under the covers, already feeling the beginnings of a fever, trying to soothe his itching with the soft covers over his body.

Talia came back after a while with a jug of greenish water, inhaling Bruce’s sweet scent and trying to ignore her Alpha telling her to claim the Omega.

“Bruce,” she called softly. “Drink this, beloved, it will delay your heat. I have to show you something before father comes looking for you.”

Bruce crawled off the bed, accepting the water Talia gave him. It tasted… not wrong but… weird. Almost instantly he felt his heat diminish, and he looked at Talia with a questioning look.

“Come, beloved,” she said, taking his hand and leading him out the room.

Bruce followed silently through different corridors. There were still a few he didn’t know where they lead to, but Talia looked sure of herself, and Bruce trusted her.

The concrete walls turned into rock. Some strange energy emanated from the new hallways. He felt it pass through his body, through the air around them, while they walked deeper into what looked like a cave with the same greenish light the water Talia gave him had.

“Where are we?” He whispered.

“It is called the Lazarus Pit,” she explained, turning a corner. They arrived at an underground green lake. Bruce had an uneasy feeling about it. “It allows my father to be immortal.”

Bruce blinked at her.

“What.”

“It is magical,” she explained. “We often use it to cure deathly wounds, but the only one allowed to use it to resuscitate is him. And one time, me.”

“You died?” Bruce asked, walking closer to the edge.

“I told you my sister betrayed the league,” Talia murmured. “After father denied her as his daughter. I think she felt it as a revenge to kill his other- his only daughter.”

“How old are you?” He continued asking, not completely believing what he was hearing. “Ra’s?”

“My father is very old,” she answered. “I am not sure about the number. Me, I am one-hundred-twenty-three years old. The pit cures everything, even age. That is how the league has survived so long. How we realize the world would end itself if we did not do anything to stop it.”

“And how, after we rescue this era, we will wait until we are needed again.”

Ra’s walked in behind them. His voice was smooth and deadly.

“I am not sure you were ready for this truth, Omega,” he continued, watching amused how his daughter and the Omega stood very still. “Now that it is done, let me add that the last time I had to bath in this waters I saw you. Every time someone uses it to come back from death they are allowed a glimpse of their next dead. Either an object or a person, sometimes a place. This time I saw _you_.”

Ubu closed the path of the doorway with his massive body, glaring at Bruce and Talia with his sword in hand, threatening.

“I was surprised to find that the face belonging to the man destined to kill me in this era was the face of an Omega,” Ra’s continued, standing beside him on the edge of the lake. “Times change, apparently. Omegas are free. Omegas are individuals. Omegas are strong. Once upon a time, my shadows were the only Omegas capable of killing, of using their designation as a weapon, because I trained them. Now, all over the world Omegas are taking the initiative of changing the expectations the world has of them.”

He took his sword in his hand, pointing at Bruce’s throat with it.

“Father-

Ra’s raised a hand to silence Talia, facing Bruce.

“You are indeed a very strong Omega, Bruce Wayne,” Ra’s said. “I saw your future. I created it. You will repay me by uniting our fates.”

“You just sealed your fate,” Bruce growled. “I will end you one day. You trained me for that.”

Ra’s smirked.

“Ubu,” he said, and the Beta ran and grabbed Talia in his arms, immobilizing her. Ra’s meanwhile forced Bruce to kneel, or else he would’ve been pierced by the sword, and forced a tiny tablet down his throat. “I know your heat was due today,” he commented. “That will trigger it, even with the water of the pit still in your system. Do not worry, Omega, I will help through it.”

Bruce fell completely to the ground. He felt his insides burn, new cramps obliging him to curl up in himself, the fever returning more severe than before. His scent turned sweeter, heavier, making even himself feel dizzy by it.

He heard Talia growled, and he looked at her with golden Omega eyes, finding red Alpha in her. He mewled. Ra’s said something, and Ubu dragged Talia out of the cave. Then he heard Ra’s jumping into the lake, but he could only gasp in pain, searching around the cave for something, anything to relieve his heat if only for a moment.

“Hush, Omega,” Ra’s turned him on his back, caressing his face. “You will be fine.”

Bruce knew he was Ra’s, but instead of the old man who trained him, he found himself looking at a young man -still older than him-. The pit, he thought, he used the pit. It works.

If Bruce had any doubt left of the magical properties Talia mentioned, it was clearly not important anymore. It was real.

“Tell me what you need, Omega,” Ra’s smirked, and his eyes flashed red.

Bruce didn’t know what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo change of plans. Talia is not evil. And she is ancient... And she does love Bruce. It is implied that they got to know each other during the nights she sneaked in his room.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> One more to go.


	3. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last one but things happen and now I understand when people say that "stories write themselves".   
> Hope you like this ;D

Talia was furious.

How dare her father steal her mate.

How dare he threatened him with a sword in front of her.

How dare _she_ not do anything to defend her Omega.

Her Omega _in heat._

Weak.

Useless.

She knew, at a logical level, that it was her Alpha talking. Her Alpha whispering in her mind that Bruce was her Omega even if she didn’t mark him. She hadn’t claimed him.

Logically, she knew her father chose him to be _his,_ not hers.

How was it possible to be bonded if they hadn’t done anything.

_He accepted you as his Alpha. He trusts you._

And she can’t do anything to help him now because her father ordered her to be imprisoned during her Omega’s heat, else she tried anything with her father’s intended mate.

He was _her_ mate.

She growled, kicking the bed in her cell.

She had to get out.

_Protect._

She had to find Bruce.

_Protect._

She had to stop her father before he claimed him.

_Protect Mate._

It was only the third day. She had witnessed her father play with his Omegas before he officially bit them -even if they were soon discarded and thrown to the ocean-. Bruce was safe as long as his heat continued, for, at the end of it, he will receive Ra’s’ claim.

Not a day before.

She had to get out.

So, when a shadow brought her the following meal, she leaped on him and cut his throat. Father would not miss him. He was simply a servant, not a warrior. She had no time to waste.

Talia ran through the corridors, her eyes red, her hands bloody. She killed almost in autopilot whoever tried to stop her. Shadows were disposable. Her mate wasn’t.

She followed her nose to her father’s room, and she could sense her Omega behind the doors.

“Beloved,” she whispered, preparing herself to fight.

She kicked the door in, raising the sword she stole from one shadow.

Her father wasn’t there.

“Bruce,” she ran to the bed.

Bruce was sleeping with a frown on his face, his scent still as sweet as it was at the beginning of his heat. She touched his forehead. He still had a fever.

Good.

This was good. It meant that Ra’s hadn’t impregnated him. Normally, heats ended the moment the Omega got pregnant. Heats usually diminished after an Alpha bit them. And while the odor of sex filled the room, Talia was glad that she hadn’t arrived too late.

He could still be hers.

She’d move to Gotham with him.

They’ll destroy her father together.

_Mate._

“Tal- Alpha,” Bruce whined, still asleep.

“Hush, beloved,” she soothed. “I am here now.”

“Alpha,” Bruce sighed, and the frown disappeared.

Talia carried him to her own quarters, dressing him in soft dark tunics, evading the rest of the shadows.

It was easy, really, she grew up in those grounds, she knew them like the back of her hand. And she trained the shadows, they wouldn’t be able to find them.

The only problem would be Ubu, her father’s own pet, and Ra’s himself.

But there was no trace of them.

Pathetic Alpha, leaving an Omega in heat alone. Her Omega.

She couldn’t decide if she was angry or happy by her father leaving Bruce alone.

Happy. It was easier to rescue him.

Angry. Bruce shouldn’t have been left alone in such a state.

She arrived at the Lazarus Pit cave, wondering if she should throw Bruce in the lake if only to get rid of his heat. She dismissed the idea as soon as it came. The pit was a miracle. But its price was a tormented life with a broken mind.

It only happened when it was used to resuscitate, not cure, but she didn’t want to take any chances with her Omega. Not after she already gave him some of the water before, and his heat returned worst than it had started.

“Alpha,” Bruce mumbled on her back, scenting the back of her neck and sighing happily.

“Almost there, beloved.”

Talia followed the caverns’ tunnels to get away from the compound.

She could imagine her father’s tantrum when he realizes she took her Omega. She knew he would follow. He trained her, after all. He’d knew she’ll escape through the caverns. He’d probably go wait for them in the desert. He’d kill her and take the Omega.

She had to be quick.

Bruce shuddered on her back, whining pitifully.

“Please!”

Bruce pushed himself off her back, falling to the floor with a weak cry. Talia looked at him, her eyes flashed red for a second. Bruce’s own eyes flashed gold, and he turned, presenting to his Alpha. Talia inhaled Bruce´s scent and kneeled beside him.

“No, belove,” she whispered, stroking his hair. “We have to continue,” Bruce whined, not really understanding, but his Alpha wasn’t touching him right! Thalia seemed to realize Bruce wouldn’t bear his heat at that moment, much less the rest of the way. “If we do this, we do it right, beloved.”

She turned him on his back, staring at his golden-blue eyes, and kissed him.

Bruce sighed in contentment and Thalia decided that was her favorite sound.

* * *

Bruce woke up cold and disoriented.

He was getting tired of not knowing where anyone took him.

He was better, though. He felt like he always felt when his heat ended, but… calmer.

He never remembered whatever happened during his heats. Alfred told him it was as common as the heat lasting a whole week -it meant he was highly fertile. Bruce was not happy about it-. So, he wasn’t as surprised as he should be, waking up in the middle of a cave, with his muscles aching in a good way. He turned his head and found Talia sleeping right beside him with an arm over his abdomen. He sighed inwardly. This Alpha was good.

His Alpha was fine.

The last thing he remembered was Ubu taking her away while his heat started. Leaving him alone with the leader of the shadows.

He shuddered.

Bruce wasn’t sure about what happened during that week, but he was glad to wake up at the end of his heat with Talia rather than Ra’s.

He raised a shaky hand and touched his neck, his mating gland. Hoping to find it as smooth as always. He tried not to think about his intended mate, or why he and Talia were in a cave.

It was swollen.

He gulped.

A few tears escaped his eyes.

A hand stroked his cheeks.

“Hush, beloved,” Talia whispered. “What is wrong? We are fine. We will be safe. I promise.”

He looked at Talia to find her smiling adoringly at him.

“What happened?” He asked in a small voice.

“Hum, it seems your heat has ended,” Talia mentioned, looking at him with a contemplative look. “We shall continue then. I will explain once we leave the compound. For now, it is dangerous for us to stay here. Father will definitely be searching for us right about now.”

“This- He didn’t bite me,” Bruce said with a questioning look.

Talia took his face between her hands.

“No, beloved,” she kissed him. “I did, for I am your Alpha and you, my Omega. I’ll take you home, Bruce,” she whispered, looking him in the eyes. “You deserve the world.”

Bruce smiled. He is going home. He had a good Alpha.

He was sure, together, they will stop Ra’s al Ghul.

“Let’s go then,” he said, standing up and giving a hand to Talia.

The Alpha grinned.

They got dressed and Talia couldn’t help but think that, after all she did under her father’s orders, she still got to meet this lost Omega who made her believe that true mates existed. She promised to herself to protect her mate with her own life.

If the pit was right, her Omega was destined to own the world.

Her father was wrong in his way of controlling it.

Her mate will succeed in creating a better one.

And she will help. She’ll prove to herself that she could be good.

For her mate.

And her pup.

* * *

They walked out of the caverns to find themselves surrounded.

Ra’s al Ghul was smiling, but then he took note of Bruce’s scent.

_Mated._

_Pregnant._

“You whore!” He yelled, outraged. “How you dare cross the demon’s head!”

Bruce thought he was yelling at him, but Ra’s’ attention was on his Alpha. He looked around, studying the shadows forming a semicircle around the cave mouth. He thought that, perhaps, they would be able to escape. They just needed a distraction.

Otherwise, they were dead.

“I’ll kill you,” Ra’s yelled, his eyes flashed red, glaring at Talia. “I’ll cut your bond just like I’ll cut that child out of him!”

Child?

Bruce almost choked.

He was… It hadn’t been a whole week, had it?

“You will not,” hissed Talia, her own eyes flashing red, ready to protect her pack. She took a step forward to stay in front of Bruce. She knew her mate could fight, but still, she would protect him if necessary. Her Alpha was happy standing for her mate.

Bruce stared at both Alphas.

Ra’s’ red eyes had a glint of green, showing he used the pit recently.

“He is mine,” Ra’s growled, glancing at Bruce for the first time since they walked out the cave.

“He isn’t,” Talia growled back. She looked more composed than Ra’s. Ra’s looked almost savage.

“You used the pit,” Bruce muttered.

Talia didn’t take his eyes off her father.

“There were… problems with a client,” Ra’s told Bruce. “I promise it will not happen again.”

Bruce thought as fast as he could.

The pit. The green in Ra’s’ red eyes. Talia’s own red eyes. The shadows. His child.

His pup.

“You will not have them,” Talia growled, positioning herself for a fight.

“I am not asking, _daughter_ ,” Ra’s spat, raising his sword.

No.

There was no way out.

They could kill her, his Alpha. Then they would take his pup.

“Superman,” he muttered, walking back to the cave, staring wide-eyed at the Alphas’ fight. “Please come. It’s me. Bruce Wayne.”

Ra’s was too close to Talia. The rest of the shadows stood, motionless, around the Alphas.

They saw it as an Alpha challenge over a claimed Omega. Whoever wins keeps him.

“I don’t know where I am,” he continued whispering. “It’s a desert. I think. It’s weird. Superman, please help.”

“Grab him!” Ra’s shouted, and the shadows threw themselves at Bruce.

They didn’t attack with their swords, they just tried to grab him. He fought them, throwing punches and kicks while dodging the shadow’s hands.

He didn’t notice the Beta sneaking on him from the inside of the cave.

Ubu trapped his arms with his own arms. Bruce felt his feet leave the ground and tried to kick the Beta and escape his hold. Ubu used a hand to threaten him with his sword over his stomach.

“Bruce!” Talia yelled, kicking Ra’s away from her and trying to run to her Omega.

_Bang!_

Bruce didn’t realize it was a gunshot. Ra’s never mentioned fire guns during his training. He looked at Ra’s, finding a gun in his hand, pointing towards his Alpha.

“No!”

Ubu pressed his sword to his skin when he tried to move away. He froze his movements, staring at Talia. She was curled up on the floor, hugging her torso to try and stop the bleeding. The bullet went through her back and her chest.

She’ll be fine, Bruce told himself.

“Now, the child,” Ra’s walked closer to Ubu, stepping over Talia. “You will watch, dear daughter, and later you will join your pup in the afterlife.”

Talia growled weakly, rising to her knees to glare at her father. Ra’s had his back to her, so he didn’t notice her standing up until she had him under her with her fangs on his throat.

Bruce thought there was fear in Ra’s’ eyes.

“You kill me, and they kill him,” Ra’s hissed. Talia forced her fangs through the other Alpha’s skin in warning.

Bruce could see her blood still pouring out the wound. He could see the shadows getting ready to defend or avenge their leader. He felt Ubu’s sword on his stomach.

“Superman!” He yelled.

Ubu made a movement with the sword, and Bruce braced himself to feel the slice of the blade in his abdomen, praying for his pup. Before anything could happen though, there was a red blur and Ubu’s sword was taken from his hand, and Bruce fell to his knees. He turned to find the Beta unconscious against the rock of the cave.

There was a scream behind, from Talia, and Bruce turned to watch how the shadows attacked Superman, who simply broke the swords and punched the shadows unconscious. Ra’s was still under his daughter, and, deciding to help her and save his Alpha, Bruce walked towards them.

“Your fate is sealed, Omega,” Ra’s said looking at Superman and at Bruce, ignoring his daughter who growled in warning. “You just proved to me that the pit was right.”

Bruce couldn’t understand what Ra’s was saying, but he noticed the metallic glint in Ra’s hand seconds before the Alpha struck Talia on her stomach.

He ran the last steps to his Alpha, watching helplessly while she released Ra’s’ throat in surprise and he kicked her off him, stood and ran to the caves.

“See you, Omega,” Ra’s murmured, and ran inside.

Some shadows followed, taking Ubu over their shoulders, while the rest stayed to distract Superman. Bruce didn’t care. He turned to Talia taking her head in his hands over his knees.

"No."

“I am sorry, beloved,” she gasped, then she closed her eyes.

Bruce felt the claiming bite burning. Their bond disappearing. His inner Omega howled at the loss of his Alpha. His mate.

It was proof enough that she was dead.

* * *

Clark was in his apartment getting ready for bed when he heard it.

_Superman._

He knew that voice.

_Please come. It’s me. Bruce Wayne._

After the third month with no evidence nor leads on the missing Omega, the GCPD stopped looking, telling Alfred to considered him dead. Superman went to the Beta to comfort him, but he explained that he tried everywhere in the world, and still he wasn’t able to hear him anywhere.

Now, after five months, there he was, asking Superman for help.

He changed as fast as he could, but he only had an idea of the location. He needed Bruce to talk again. Meanwhile, he flew to the Pacific, where he thought the Omega’s voice was coming from.

_I don’t know where I am_ he listened, turning south. _It’s a desert. I think. It’s weird. Superman, please help._

Desert?

He followed the voice to an archipelago. It was formed by little islands surrounding a bigger one with green mountains and dry land. He could feel some strange energy emanating from the island, some dark magic under those mountains keeping the green life alive in a place where it couldn’t be possible. He tried listening for Bruce, only to find himself listening to an Alpha fight.

He arrived and found two Alphas fighting while a bunch of ninjas were trying to trap Bruce. The Omega was fighting them almost effortlessly, only to find himself trapped between a huge man’s arms, a Beta if his nose was right. He watched the Beta place his sword over Bruce, and then Bruce shouted his name, taking him out of his mind.

In a single move, he took the sword off the Beta’s hand and punched him in the face, pushing him with his super strength against the cave. Then he found himself surrounded by the ninjas, he punched them and they fell unconscious to the ground, some tried to use their swords but the blades broke at contact with his body.

He could hear one Alpha’s voice, smooth and dangerous, taking to Bruce, calling him Omega. Then Bruce’s voice, a broken whisper while the second Alpha apologized and stopped breathing.

The ninjas flew towards the caves, while only four remained, trying to coax him to a fight. He frowned, he didn’t have time for that. He should go after the Alpha, the one who looked like their leader. He should go see if Bruce was fine. He should go scan the dead Alpha.

He should scan the pregnant Omega.

After the ninjas were unconscious at his feet, Superman flew towards Bruce, finding him crying over the Apha’s body.

“Mister Wayne?” He called.

“You were late,” Bruce sobbed, looking up at the hero. “She… she's gone.”

Superman watched the Omega looking at the caves with a pensive look, only to shake his head and turn back to the Alpha, calmer but still crying.

“I’m sorry,” Superman said, kneeling beside the Omega. “I came as fast as I could. It wasn’t easy to find this place.”

“You know where we are?” Bruce asked, looking him in the eye with a sad expression.

“I think somewhere in the Pacific in Oceania,” he answered, scanning the man. He found a recent claiming bite which was already scaring and would disappear soon.

Commonly, the scar would last a lifetime, but when the Alpha who claimed an Omega died or lost a challenge, the scar would disappear like any other minor wound. It would probably last a month or two, depending on the bond they had before the mating.

Bruce Wayne had just lost his mate.

“Can you tell me if they…” Bruce started, looking at his stomach. “I know it’s too soon but…”

Superman could see the smallest molecules if he focused. He scanned Bruce’s womb. In general, the Omega had a few cuts on his face and arms, a few bruises, and he looked tired beyond imagination. But he was fine.

“Everything looks right to me,” he said. “I’ll take you to a hospital as soon as we arrive at Gotham.”

Bruce shook his head.

“I want to go home first,” he muttered, then signaled his Alpha. “Could you carry us both?”

“Won’t be a problem.”

* * *

Alfred closed the tabs on the computer, sighing tiredly at the lack of answers the system had. There was still nothing on Bruce’s disappearance. He had hoped that the system the Waynes invented under their home would help to find the young lad faster. Yet, he had nothing. Superman had nothing. It was like Bruce ceased existing at all.

Even the GCPD expected him to declare his ward dead.

Ha was still furious about it and he even promised commissioner Gordon that he would make his damn job since they were so useless.

Something breaking the perimeter stole his attention. The alarm from the back of the property was activated. Only one person would come through there without calling first.

He rushed upstairs and to the kitchen, then stopped in his tracks, feeling a few tears gathering at the corner of his eyes when he saw Bruce standing beside the kitchen counter.

“Master Bruce,” he called, hurrying over the man and hugging him with all his strength against his chest, not even thinking about composure or property. “You’re back.”

Bruce hugged back, furrowing his nose in Alfred’s neck and inhaling the Beta’s familiar scent.

“Alfred,” he chocked.

Then, Alfred saw what was over the counter. A female Alpha’s body. Dead.

“Oh my,” he whispered. “You go take a shower, young master,” he ordered, already making plans in his head to help his ward and to take him to a doctor. “Meanwhile I’ll clean Miss…”

“Talia,” Bruce offered, sorbing his nose. “My Alpha.”

Alfred ignored the last comment for now. He will have answers when his ward wasn’t as shaken as he felt right now. Even his scent felt muted as if Bruce was in shock.

“I’ll clean Miss Talia, and I’ll have a place prepared right beside your parents,” he hurried to say, feeling Bruce’s body shaking. “Everything will be fine, Master Bruce. I promise.”

Bruce nodded once, cleaning his face with the dark green tunic he was wearing, and walked away.

Alfred turned to the Alpha.

“You can come in, Mister Kent,” he whispered.

Superman walked into the kitchen, took a look at the Alpha, then at the Beta, and sighed.

“He said I was too late,” he muttered. “They had him in some kind of underground compound. There was magic all around the place. I wasn’t able to hear him until he got out one of the caves.”

Alfred nodded.

“Thank you, Superman,” he said. “I’m sure Master Bruce told you to go the moment you entered the property,” Clark nodded. “I will talk to him. He said she was his Alpha.”

“He’s also with pup,” Clark said, knowing that Beta’s weren’t as sensible on scents as Alphas and Omegas.

Alfred pursed his lips.

He had trouble thinking of his ward, his own pup, falling for one of his captors. However he didn’t know the whole story, so he wouldn’t say nor do anything but clean the woman and give her a place with the rest of the Wayne family. She could have helped him, after all. He’ll talk with Bruce later about all that happened over those five months.

“I know you were about to ask him to court him,” Alfred said, and before Clark could deny it he continued. “I was not opposed to that. I _am_ not opposed to that if you still have that intention, Mister Kent. However, as you probably have realized, this is not a good time for such things. But Master Bruce will need a friend who is not his butler,” he looked at the Alpha in red and blue. “I am not saying that you should tell him who you are. I am asking you, as Clark Kent or as Superman, to find a place in his life as a friend.”

Clark looked up through the ceiling in Bruce’s room. The Omega was sitting on his bed wearing a bathrobe, he had the green robes in his hands, staring at them, lost in his own mind.

“I will try,” he promised.


	4. The Friend

**_Bruce Wayne back to Gotham!!_ **

_As we all know, Omega Bruce Wayne was abducted from his home five months ago, and, even though everyone waited for it, there was no ransom call, nor threat against Wayne industries. The GCPD even admitted that Bruce Wayne could be dead after just two months of search. There is even the rumor that the world’s greatest hero, Superman, was also looking for our favorite Omega._

_Last night, Omega Bruce Wayne was seen at Gotham Central Hospital after he appeared out of nowhere in his home. He was accompanied by his butler and guardian Alfred pennyworth, as well as an unknown young Alpha. We don’t have official pictures nor news about his return; however, we were sent some photos by people who were at the ER at the time._

_Was Superman the one who took Wayne home?_

_Where was he these last months?_

_Why was he taken to begin with?_

_And the billion-dollar question that arose from these photos: who forced a mating bite on Bruce and what happened to them?_

_We would want Bruce himself to answer some questions, but, for now, we wish him a good recovery. You are not alone, Bruce!_

Bellow the article, there were several photos taken in hidden angles of Bruce during his visit to the hospital last night. Clark scrolled down to the comments of each photo, trying to imagine what Bruce was thinking about all the news and rumors about his sudden return. So far, his private favorite was the one in which Bruce planned to be kidnapped to finally escape Gotham and his Wayne responsibilities, traveling around Europe in a bender.

It was way happier than reality.

One photo was of Bruce sitting alone in the waiting room while Alfred filled paperwork and he went for something to give Bruce to eat. Even if the omega tried to hide under a hoodie, and even obliged Alfred to change to simpler clothes and wear a cap (which Alfred did with a disgusted frown), it was clearly him. Thinner, paler, and puffy-eyed. No one would ever imagine those puffy eyes were the result of the previous burial that took place just an hour before.

No one would imagine there was a burial.

The comments went from adoring fans saying “he looks so bad! I hope he finds the help he needs. He deserves it after whatever he went through.” To traditionalists, “he is obviously feeling guilty, why else would he wait with the rest of us peasants for a turn. He must have eloped like the Omega slut we always knew he was. Surely not even his Alpha could stand him longer. And it was less than half a year!”. And there where a few jokes about “looks like he had fun in his bender! Go Bruce!”

There was just one in which the claiming bite was in clear view. When he was called, he took off the hoodie and walked right in front of the amateur paparazzi. The bite was red and since it was scabbing you could easily see the irritation around it.

It was also clear that it would not be permanent.

“You shouldn’t read those things,” Lois said. “First of all, they're kind of competence. Secondly, they're high schoolers pretending to be reporters. I found like twenty mistakes and I wasn’t proof reading.”

Clark sighed.

“It’s the only page talking about Wayne’s return,” he explained. “I’m curious as to what they’re all saying.”

“You’re getting angry,” the Omega shrugged. “I can smell you, my nose itches.”

“Sorry,” the Alpha said, closing the tab in his computer and opening a new file to start working. “It’s just… People don’t really know what happened and they feel like they can judge him.”

“I know, Smallville, I know,” Lois sighed. She stood up and walked to Clark’s desk. “It was you, right? You found him,” she whispered after verifying no one was paying attention.

Clark nodded.

“I found him- God, Lois,” he whispered back. “I heard him after he got out of these caves. I’m guessing an underground compound, but I couldn’t really see anything, nor hear anything. And the energy there was… strange, for lack of a better word,” Lois raised an eyebrow. “Like a bad feeling, you know?” Lois nodded slowly. “And he was there, smelling mated and pregnant, surrounded by like a dozen of ninjas while two Alphas fought to death just beside him.”

“A challenge?”

“I guess,” Clark fidgeted. “I mean, my only theory is that they were responsible for his kidnapping and then they both wanted to claim him. One did, and they tried to leave, but then the other one found them and challenged the mating.”

“How was Bruce?” Lois asked, concerned for the other Omega.

“He- he was angry that I arrived too late,” Clark looked down. “The Alpha that bit him died. The other ran. Bruce seemed really shaken by it. He must’ve loved her.”

Lois shook her head, a sad frown on her face.

“I could probably say he has Stockholm syndrome, but that doesn’t really change things,” Lois muttered. “He was _mated_. He has a broken bond and a scary scar that will last a few months. He’ll need a friend.”

Clark looked back up at her, smiling slightly.

“Already taken care of.”

* * *

Bruce was sitting on a sofa in one of the many rooms of the manor, hiding from his butler. Alfred had tried to ask questions he wasn’t really sure of the answers, so he hadn’t answered, claiming to be tired, and went to the last room Alfred would think of looking for him.

His parents’ portrait stared at him from the opposite wall, so he turned his body to sit with his legs crossed on the seat, and looked at the window over the back of the sofa.

Would they be disappointed because he was claimed?

Would they be angry because he was keeping his pup?

Would they also tell him that he was raped?

That Talia wasn’t really in love with him?

That he was just confused because she had been the only Alpha he was in contact with for five months?

He didn’t want to believe that.

She could have easily handed him to her father as planned. Left him during his heat. Ignored him during his training when Ra’s tried to brainwash him and make him the perfect shadow to be by him. Instead, she helped him to remember who he was. She put both of them in danger when she sneaked inside his room just to talk about Gotham, Alfred, Queen… He remembered who he was and why he didn’t want to be what Ra’s wanted him to be.

_I’m really sorry for your loss, Mister Wayne. I’m sure she loved you as much as you did her._

Superman was in the burial. Surprisingly. Bruce was sure he growled at the Alpha to go away, still feeling overwhelmed because of the death of his own Alpha. He didn’t want any other Alphas near him. And he couldn’t be sure if it was him or the claiming bite talking.

However, what Superman said did freeze Bruce’s insides.

Did he really love her?

Did she really love him?

Or where both of them just… _confused._

There weren’t many Omegas in the League of Shadows. At least not without that annoying suppressor that left nothing of their scents. Maybe she was as captivated as him because they were the only… Alpha and Omega in the compound.

Maybe she liked him because her father wanted him.

He would never know of Talia’s true feelings. But his… he wasn’t sure he loved her like a mate. Perhaps like a friend. Even like a sister. A confident.

Bruce put a hand over his stomach, rubbing in little circles. 

Would Ra’s try to take him away again?

To take his pup?

He had to stop him. To stop whoever was a danger to his pup.

And he had an idea of how to that.

Even if it meant following Ra’s stupid “destiny”.

“Don’t worry, pup,” he whispered. “I love you already so much. No one will ever hurt you. I promise.”

_If you need any help at all just call me. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Even if it’s only an ear to talk to. Or a shoulder to hit. A friend._

“I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!!! Next part of the series Bruce will begin his vigilante-ish journey. Btw, I totally forgot how ER worked... just roll with it hehe


End file.
